Project Char:Coal
by Mcquailias
Summary: There are various hidden rules in Beacon High that no one talks about but everyone knows. The first and foremost important is that if you don't mess with other students, they wont mess with you. But what do you do if a group of people try to be your friend and won't leave you the hell alone? (Highshool AU)
1. Chapter 1 Dawn of the new day

Alright so before I say anything else is that I just needed to vent a little and I cant really do that at home so I decided to write this while I take a break from The Guardian Angels Tale [It's still coming out so don't worry if you read it!].

Also is that Reviews for this will be super helpful.

The last thing is that this fic will contain swearing, partial or full frontal nudity depending-depending how I take this-, lots of pain, and more swearing.

I'll be sure to make another warning if something comes up.

* * *

><p>When I was born, I had a family who loved me, cared about my problems, and most importantly loved each other. My Dad Hunter, was a talented chef and my Mom Ash, was a musician in a was Scottish and Mom was Canadian so I guess I'm a pretty cool mix. They first met at one of her concerts in Canada and about nine months later, they were married with a kid on the way. From what my Mom told me was before I could remember was that we were all happy.I was born about seven years later after my Brother Jackson, and they named me Cole.<p>

Cole Crombie.

But that was seven years ago and nothing good ever lasts. I learned that the hard of fights happened, feelings were crushed, hurtful words were spoken and unfortunately faces were hit-mostly mine. I always stayed by my Mothers side and was called a wimp or a sissy by my Dad and even sometimes my Brother.

They would always blame everything on me. Every problem just so they could feel better.

When I was eight years old, my parents divorced and my Brother and I got to choose who to go with. Jackson went with Dad and I went with Mom. We sold the house and went two different ways. Mom and I moved to Alberta and Dad and Jackson moved to British Columbia.

None of us were happy about it, but I think it was for the best.

After Mom and I settled down in a small house in Calgary, she enrolled me into a school called 'Signal Elementary/Junior high' where I made a ton of friends and focused on my school work, getting high marks.

Mom had made a lot of money from tours and selling her work so she didn't have to work that much so she could stay at home. When I came home, even at my young age, I understood what was happening and did my best to make Mom feel better.

But like I said before, nothing good lasts forever. A few years later, my Mom got a new job in a different city called Red Deer so that means we had to move and I had to leave my new friends but I guess it was the price to pay.

The new school was much scarier and the teachers were frightening so I became very shy and quiet. My grades still remained the same but Mom didn't. She started to drink from time to time and when she was in a good mood she would play with me or teach me to play the guitar and sing. Mom used to laugh and say 'Wow! You could almost be better than me!' to me and that made me feel closer to that was only sometimes, the other times she would scream at me or hit and Jackson never sent us any letters to tell us how they were doing and I started to think that they just didn't know how they could write letters when I was young.

* * *

><p>When I was about to enter high school, Mom was caught drinking on the job and was fired. She didn't have a job and I was so stupid that I listen to what she had to say to me. She took me back to our old house in Calgary and after she finished unpacking, she told me that she was going to talk to the neighbors for a while. The next time the door knocked about a few hours later, it wasn't my Mom but an old woman, a widow, Mcquail. She was and still is, a cute old woman who had long silver hair that ran to her shoulders accompanied by a small set of blue marble eyes.<p>

That's when she broke the news.

She told me that Mom had left me here all alone. Not completely alone at least. Mrs. Mcquail, had become my legal guardian and my grandmother for all cases and purposes. Not to mention, Mom did leave me a portion of her wealth with me for bills and school.I still live in Moms house-or should I rather call it my house now- and Mrs. Mcquail lived next door if I felt lonely or just needed someone to talk to.

When this happened I was absolutely disturbed. I started bawling and crying on my knees. I just wanted to make all the pain stop. I didn't know what to do but Mrs. Mcquail helped me. She did help me, but that was before I sold my Mom's favorite electric guitar and amp out of rage. After I came back to my senses, I tried to buy it back but the seller was selling it for a higher price because of its worth value-or something like that...

I got a job the following week at a nearby Tim Hortons [Think of it like a Canadian Dunkin Donuts for those who don't know what it is] to pay save up for the guitar but it was mainly to buy luxury items like a phone/computer/etc or help pay for Mrs. Mcquail's medicine that her insurance that she couldn't completely cover from 6:00 pm to 12:00 am. I was eventually promoted to the assistant manager and was the only one working after 10:00 pm.

Before working at Tim Hortons, Mrs. Mcquail helped me find a high school and even better helped me get into one of the most prestiged high schools in Canada.

'Beacon High'.

There was a major downside to this however...While we were talking to the Principle of Beacon, Ozpin, my Older Brother Jackson, walked into the room and handed some forms to Ozpin. Apparently he is the student councillor while he completely doesn't look the part. From when I last saw him, he was very youthful and joyful but now he looks cold and angered by something. He didn't recognize me from the way I looked-I changed drastically physically and emotionally from moving- and when the Headmaster Ozpin asked me for my name I was scared. I don't know why but I didn't know what to do so I panicked.

I told him my name was Coal Mcquail and that's what I go by now.

Yep, 'Coal'. So fuckin stupid.

Mrs. Mcquail looked at me very confused but after I explained it to her and she took me for ice cream after and I started tearing up again.

For the whole school year of grade ten, I was amazed by how actually big Beacon High was. It looked almost like a college campus with large buildings and a small park in the middle.

Being a freshmen and not knowing anyone or where to go was difficult to begin with for the first few weeks but I soon adapted and formed a routine. I learned how to blend into a crowd and not stand out physically but bullies still manage to find you. They pestered me for the first few months but soon gave up when I didn't react the way they wanted.

Around my birthday I was wandering the campus during lunch (I can't eat in the cafeteria. It just freaks me out.) and I found a key ring with two silver keys attached. Only one of the keys had a tag connected to it, saying what it opened and I was curious enough to find it. It took a while to find the correct door and it was such a strange place to leave the keys. Behind the Social Studies and creative arts building that stood six stories tall was a stairwell with a large iron door. I tried the first key and opened it, revealing a dusty and dark stairwell. After a few minutes of checking for a lightswitch, I turned it on and ascended the staircases. At the end of the staircase was another large door without windows and I opened it with the second key. The roof floor was immensely large (every floor consisted of four classrooms) and was full of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with random items along with a overgrown tree that broke out of it's plot along with various overgrown plants. The floor was solid enough to walk or run on. I guessed that this was the storage room for the drama club or something. However, there was a off putting feeling of this place. Even though I still go there every lunch to relax, calm down from anxiety or even just ride around on the roof with my longboard,but there was a cold feeling that someone else was with me. Sometimes there would be a knocking on the door to the staircase even though I lock both doors going both up and down. I always thought it was just a drama kid trying to get props so one day it took me the whole lunch period to bring down all the large boxes except for a wooden bench and a few pillows to sleep on incase I get tired.

I never attempted to make friends, just focusing on school work and getting the top grades in my classes and got some extra curricular work during the summer.. Through the year times after my Mom left, were tough and I became mentally depressed and did some things I wasn't proud of. I used to cut myself and even tried to end it all before a lonely christmas but Mrs. Mcquail came to my house ten minutes before I went through with it and invited me over for dinner.

She saved me that day but she hasn't seen the scars on my right wrist or knew what I was doing that night.

But I don't think it's as relevant as Beacon so let's go back to that...

There is an unspoken rule that all students learn in the first few weeks somehow- kinesis or something-. It was along the lines of 'If you don't fuck with someone, they won't fuck with you'.

* * *

><p>A year later is where the current time is, I was almost a sophomore and it was still the summer for one more day before the new school year starts.<p>

During the summer I wake up around 9:00 am, shower, dry off, change, eat something in my fridge-leftovers most often, and head over to Winifred's house to chat for a while. I'm not gonna lie, it gets certainly lonely in a two story house with a basement and garage.

Before 5:00 pm I would say goodbye to Winifred and head back home and get ready for work. I would change into my working attire-ie: black jeans, a Legend of Zelda t-shirt, blue converse shoes and the Tim Hortons uniform that I bring with me in a backpack along with a deep blue 3ds I got myself for my birthday and a grey zip up sweater. Looking into a mirror, I examined myself: My long, jet black shaggy hair(get it? coal hair) was getting out of hand so I had to wear a grey beanie out as it was windy. I was fairly skinny with a slim build and somewhat decently tan. I was standing about five foot eleven with a almost perfect posture that my Mom forced upon me. My dark chocolate eyes have been failing me since the ninth grade so I've been wearing a slick black pair of glasses to help with my vision problems.

I took a few more seconds of examining myself before I took a longed out sigh and went to grab my phone. I plugged in my earbuds into my phone and gently put them into my ears after stuffing my phone into my front pocket. I grabbed my wallet, keys, backpack, and longboard before leaving and locking the door to my house. I played some ska music through my earbuds and sung along with the words for the most time while I longboarded down the sidewalk to my job.

Little did I know is that today will ruin my life.


	2. Chapter 2 The late night coffee shop

Working in Tim Hortons can be somewhat troublesome especially for me. By the time my shift starts I only have one co worker to share the burden but only for a hour. The rest of my shift is spent alone which is completely fine by me, I like being alone after all for the most part. Working in the Tim Hortons alone however is difficult, you have to prepare the beverages, food and clean almost simultaneously but at least the pay is good and that after 9:00 pm -halfway through my shift, very few people would show up so I could relax for the next few hours and do extra curricular school work. There were assholes from time to time who would harass readers and that is generally the only time where I would actually beat the living shit out of someone but I dont think thats very important. From the year I worked there I learned many things like regular people who would show up for a specific beverage or just to read a little book. I also learned about three months after working there, I could connect my phone to the speaker system via bluetooth and play my prefered music while no one is in the vicinity.

It was about 10:00 pm and the store was serene. I had cleaned off all the tables and put up all the chairs before heading into the small locker room where we're allowed to keep our personal items and changed back into my regular clothes except my beanie (I was only allowed to change into my regular attire if I wore my name tag. I would also usually stuff my beanie into my backpocket incase of a freak hair day). After changing I proceeded to go to one of the corner tables away from the counter and put my bag and longboard on top of the table. I changed the music from the more 'child friendly' music to my kind that is less desired by the general public.

I would bring down two chairs for one to sit on and the other to kick my legs onto before reaching into my backpack and pulling out my deep blue 3ds. It was difficult to select a game but I decided to play Fire Emblem: Awakening- I'm really good at strategic games and it was a easy way to pass the time when I'm not studying or working.

As I played and muttered the lyrics to the songs that played through the store speakers, time went by and before I realized it, a whole hour already went by.

I was at a really cutesy dialog sequence when the door to the store opened with a small ringing of a bell that told us when customers would arrive. I heard multiple footsteps followed by small talk that I chose not to overhear.

"I'll be with you momentarily!" I called towards whoever it was in a cheery attitude that I hated but was forced to when on shift. I reached into my pocket for my phone and changed the music back to it's child friendly vibe before placing my 3ds on my bag. I stood up and walked towards the back of the counter and looked towards the cash register.

"What can I get you?" I asked as I looked up and almost flinched. They weren't regulars and this moment sure as hell defines my luck. Out of all of the people in the city, why them?

"I'll have one of you, hot stuff." One of the four girls joked before being slapped in the back of the head.

"Yang! Sorry about that." One apologised before two of them began scolding one while I was trying not to flip the fuck out.

Let's start with a little backstory.

Back when I was still in Signal, I was really popular and this popularity of mine help me make to amazing friends at the time (and I put major stress on that). Back then I was still chipper, full of life and had met some of the most amazing people in the world and I'm facing two of them right now.

The first was Yang Xiao Long, how we met was a bit hazy but I guess we hit it off pretty well as I remembered that we played a lot when we were kids. She used to always wear pigtails and act a bit tomboyish but that never bothered me. Now looking at her, she changed quite a lot and in a lot places. She had long flowing blond hair that went down to her hips along with lilac eyes with her slightly tanned complexion. Yang was quite tall and stood about a bit smaller than me. She was wearing a tan vest with a gold piping over her yellow low-cut crop top, and black short shorts. Yang also had a small yellow snood that I had gave her a few months before I left. Her outfit hugged a little too much but I'm not one to complain over a appearance.

The second was Ruby Rose, even though they have different last names, Ruby and Yang are sisters. Back in Signal she would follow Yang around until she grew older(even though she was and still is two years younger), met new people and eventually me. We became great friends at the start and soon the three of us were best friends. From when I last remembered about Ruby, she was always very energetic and a very fast runner that played to her luck later in life. She still has long black hair with a red tint and swayed towards the right side of her face along with her stunning silver eyes that went well with her pale complexion. Our height differences remained almost perfectly the same however... Ruby was wearing a black blouse, a skirt with red trimmings and black leggings along with a red scarf I gave to her for her birthday years ago also.

I can't believe she still has it.

I shook my head away from the thoughts and looked towards the two others. I didn't know them personally but Beacon students would gossip about these girls.

Ruby, even though she is two years younger than Yang was moved into the same year as Yang and I last year and soon joined the track team, becoming the captain. Yang, became the co captain of the martial arts team and luckily both of these girls didn't remember me last year (I changed drastically from what I looked in Signal).

The other two girls were known as Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna who I barely know. The only I knew without the school gossiping about it was that these two were in the same year as me.

From what I heard Weiss is the heiress of some famous company that I've never heard about but people say that she used to treat people as a king would talk to a peasant(A true heart of cold). She was the shortest of the group and had light-blue eyes along with a snow white hair that was tied in a ponytail that almost matched her skin colour. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. In Beacon, she is lead in the school choir and partakes in the drama club.

Ruby and Weiss were nagging Yang (the snow haired was being more ruthless) for her rude comment earlier but Blake was just staring at me. She had a stoic expression along with a light complexion like Ruby but had amber coloured eyes (don't ask me how). She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed a part of her midriff with white shorts combined with black stockings that faded to purple as it went down. Almost all the students in Beacon were curious why she would always wear a black bow until she took it off and revealed that it was just for appearance. Blake was almost the same height of Yang, smaller but still taller than Ruby. From school gossip that I overheard, she is the leader of the book club.

I stared at the arguing teens with dull eyes while I turned to look at Blake.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked her with a sigh and the three girls stopped fighting.

"I'll have a Cafe Mocha." She told me and a small smile appeared on her face.

"To stay or go?" I was really hoping that she would say 'to go' but it was in vain.

"I'll be staying for a while if you don't mind." She turned to the others who were now looking up at the menu.

"Not at all, what about you three?" I typed the combination into the cash register and looked towards the other three girls also.

"Umm... I'll have the um.. Cappuccino with a chocolate glazed donut." Yang finalized her answer with a wink which not only made me feel uncomfortable, but the others also.

"I'll have the French vanilla and english toffee." Weiss told me sternly as I punched it in to the cash register. After the three girls stared at Ruby who was still puzzled.

"Take your time." I put on a somewhat fake smile but it always entertained me when people didn't quite know what they want.

"Oh! Um... I'll have the um- actually- well... Can I just have a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie please?" After a few minutes she confirmed her answer and blushed a light red, embarrassed.

"Sure thing." I laughed for the first time in a few weeks and only made the small girl more embarrassed. Weiss had payed for it all and I gave the donut and the chocolate chip cookie to the sisters.

"It will be a few minutes so feel free to sit down and wait." I suggested to them and went to work on the beverages. The four of them walked over to a small table and sat down before talking.

"He seems cute." Yang looked over to the boy as he started on the drinks. The other girls just stared at her weirdly.

"Well it's true right? I know what I'm talking about, right Rubes?" Yang whispered to the others so that Coal wouldn't hear her.

"Um... Y-Yeah, Yang." Ruby stuttered and fiddled with her skirt.

"Y'know Ruby, a while ago you were complaining about not having a boyfriend so why don't you introduce yourself? I know I would get that." Yang teased her and Ruby turned bright red.

"Y-YANG!" Ruby yelled and clasped her mouth with both hands along with one of Yangs hand.

"Is everything alright?" Coal asked somewhat concerned from the counter.

"Erm, yes. Everything is fine." Weiss waved it off and glared deadly towards the two sisters. The girls began to whisper after they saw Coal go back to the drinks.

"What is wrong with you two!?" Weiss kept her voice low but loud enough to show the severity in her voice.

"It's her fault!" Ruby pointed towards her sister accusingly.

"No it wasn't! Tell her Blake!" Yang looked over to her friend but almost facepalmed when she saw her entirely engrossed in a book she brought.

"Drinks are ready!" The boy called over to them and placed the four drinks on a tray. Yang stood up and approached the counter before picking up the tray.

"Thanks, ummm, Coal." Yang read off the name tag and walked back to the group. Each took their respected drinks and Ruby chowed down on her cookie.

I cleaned off the counter again before heading back to my seat and started playing my game again. I checked my phone for the time that read 11:00 pm before plugging in my earbuds and listening to my music. I was just beginning to enjoy my game again but then I saw something in my peripheral vision. Something I didn't like.

As I looked up I saw that Yang and Ruby were beside my table with Yang having a grip of Ruby's forearm.

I took out one earbud and looked confused at them.

"Can I help you?" I tried to be concerned but a slight annoyance seeped out that they didn't notice.

"No-Well, we want to tell you how amazing the drinks you made us are. Thank you, Coal. I'm Yang" Yang thanked me before introducing herself but I don't think that was the reason. The blonde soon then proceed to elbow her sister who let out a small yelp.

"T-Thank you... I'm Ruby." She was incredibly shy and let out a small wave.

"Pleased to meet you?" I had a feeling they wouldn't recognize me but I didn't think that they would approach me. An awkward silence spawned from this and was soon broken by Yang.

"So! What school do you go to?" Yang asked curiously. I wasn't hurt by this seeing how well I can blend into a crowd and not stick out so I approached this calmly. I could lie but I was expecting someone to arrive shortly and would just dig my hole deeper.

"I go to Beacon." I plainly said and had the feeling that this wouldn't be the end of the conversation so I took out the other earbud.

"Really? So we do too! How come I haven't seen you?" Yang bursted out. She really wanted to have a conversation with me.

"I-um- I don't stick out so I just kinda blend in." I quietly mused.

"What are you playing?" Ruby spoke up quietly as she took a step closer to me than Yang.

I was repeatedly begging for something to happen or someone to come just so I could avoid talking to these two.

"It's just a strategy game I picked up-are you two just here to bug me or-" I started to show the two my game quickly before it was grabbed from my hands by the younger sister. I swear I saw a sparkle in her eye when she saw it.

"Yo Kid, it ain't nice to take other peoples things without their permission." I stood up and almost towered over the smaller girl. I extended my hand harshly. Ruby squeaked and handed it back.

"S-Sorry… I just got into games a few months ago and I can't really stop." She apologised and started tapping her fingers together after taking a step back.

"Listen just don't do it again alright, Kid?" I sighed before stashing the ds into my pack and pulled out my sweater.

"I'm not a kid! I drink milk!" Ruby boasted like it was something to be proud of. She even looked prideful about it. Yang let out a small snicker at her sister's antics.

Just half an hour now...

Anytime now...

"Hey, actually have we met? I feel like we have. Maybe when we were younger." Yang queried me as she cupped her chin with one hand.

"Hey, yea... You do look familiar." Ruby agreed and did the same actions.

Both of the girls suddenly leaned in closer to observe me and slowly started to piss me off.

I groaned mentally as I threw on my sweater and attached my name tag to it just in case.

"Trust me. You don't know me. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do... Important things." I darted hastily around them and back to the counter. The two sisters naturally followed me to it and I swore under my breath.

"Don't you two have someone else to bug?" I started letting a portion of my anger seep into my voice by accident but neither girl noticed.

"Nope." The blonde smiled wildly along with Ruby before proceeding to barrage me with questions about school and work. I naturally tuned it out as I would with any stuck up and annoying customer until the door chimed again.

Hallelujah. If a god exists, he or she favours me for whatever reason.

Two people stepped into the building and I immediately knew who they were even though they arrived later than usually.

It was two professors, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck who teach at Beacon High. Port was a rather large man, with well combed silver-grey hair with a matching mustache that he was renowned for in Beacon. He teaches various classes but I have only been in his gym class last year which was alright. Oobleck on the other hand was a slender man with sporadic green hair which is entirely not natural. Bartholomew only teaches Social studies with the exception of being the coach of the track team and only, Ozpin, Winifred, Port and him know who I was before(it was mostly just health concern and my hands were tied figuratively). Both men were wearing casual clothes which always looked weird or strange seeing a teacher doing human things but these two were regulars for at Tim Hortons- especially if there is a hockey game.

"Hello, ladies." Both men greeted as they made their way to the counter. All four girls returned the greeting with small smiles.

"The usual?" I asked them before they reached the counter and started rolling up my sleeves.

I didn't hate them, they were alright people but at the same time I didn't quite like them.

"Ah, hello we would greatly appreciate it. How was this shift?" Bartholomew inquired from me and rested his forearms on the counter.

"Same as always. Long and boring. Just trying to finish my last few weeks." I sighed and started preparing their drinks. Oobleck would drink an espresso to support his hyperactive personality and Port would normally have a cream and sugar coffee.

As I was making their beverages, I looked back to the counter and saw the two sisters walk back and sit down with their friends.

"So the wives aren't with you this time, so does that mean you want the modified usual?" I curiously asked both of them and small chuckles erupted from the larger man.

Only Ports would be modified by only adding cream and after I would give it to him, he would reach into his pocket for a flask and put a dab of its contents into the coffee.

They are all time regulars here and would naturally carpool here at the exact time, every day.

"Oh! That reminds me, Coal! Starting tomorrow, Goodwitch will be a Teacher Adviser and will be taking students from overcrowded classes and put them in hers." Bartholomew told me in a grimaced tone and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Please don't tell me..." I groaned as I put the finishing touches on their drinks.

"Ozpin is worried about you, Coal and so am I." I heard Ooblecks voice show concern.

"You don't have to worry about me I'm fine with everything in school." I let out little steam and tried not to snap at him. It's not their business to interfere with my personal life.

"Your grades are remarkable, Coal but that isn't the problem. You haven't shown any presence in school. You haven't joined any after school club which is excusable by your job but your solitary lifestyle isn't healthy. You don't even go to the cafeteria and mingle with your classmates." He argued and I was starting to boil. I just need to calm down and not make a scene.

"I chose who I am today and besides I found a better and more quiet place to eat. Plus nobody says 'mingle'..." I mumbled as I handed them my drinks and almost yelped when the slimmer man grabbed my wrist.

"I am well aware of where you go during your breaks, Coal and I have no intention of informing Ozpin. I think that it is very admirable of what you did about that Jaune fellow and Velvet." Oobleck gave me a mini heart attack and I ripped my hand out of his grasp.

In Beacon, there are many bullies that the school does not acknowledge so they slowly become more powerful in the school. In the first year after I found the rooftop I would get payback on the ones who were too harsh when they bullied people. I would pelt them with large water balloons and hide from the roof. The bullies wouldn't find me due to all the floors. I just didn't know that someone actually saw me.

"I have no idea what or who you're talking about." I tried to sound confused and slowly rubbed my wrist before rolling my sleeves back down.

"Say what you wish, I personally thought it was a kind deed." Bartholomew took a sip from his espresso and grinned. Maybe at the taste or maybe at the deed but I had slowly started to snap.

"Anything else oh wise and oh grateful Bartholomew? Anything else to bestow upon this lowly peasant?" I sarcastically asked him and I started to clean up again. I could see a small fire behind his glasses that was telling him to go off but here, he's in my domain.

Meanwhile Port was sipping on his alcoholic beverage, ignoring the conversation.

"Actually yes since you inquired me. You should join a club to improve your social skills. I have some in my mind if you're willing to hear it." It sounded tempting so I took a stab.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I scoffed.

"Well, for instance, there's the track team or you could try with the talent show this October. This year we are also hosting another in April.." He had already finished his drink and didn't break eye contact with me.

"Running isn't really my thing. I'm more of a walking man. For the talent show... No comment." I told him with a sarcastic tone.

"On the contrary I have seen you sprint and you are amazingly quick on your feet. Besides my recommendation for track there's also the choir and band. I'm sure if you play in the talent show this coming November, you can surely win."

Mother fucker. Why now. Why after all this time, now he decides to butt into my life.

"First off the only reason why I was running was to get away from Goodwitch and second I don't sing nor do I play an instrument." I put all my strength into that lie and it sounded convincing even to me.

"On the contrary once again, Coal. I have seen you play and even sing in the school. It sounded quite beautiful." His words confused me and I began to overclock my brain to think.

How could he see me play? The only time I did was when I got lost in the school and found myself in the empty band room. I saw this amazing Honey-Burst electric guitar and thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a try but I checked the entire room before I started to play.

"I was the only one in the room. You couldn't have possibly heard me much less saw me in there." I argued with the slowly dripping of fear in my voice.

"Yes, but you didn't close the door. I was just so happening to walk by and noticed you playing."

The one fucking time I let my guard down.

"That does not leaving this fuc-does not leave this room. Remember that I have dirt on you also." I almost swore at him but bit back on it. I instead threatened him which was pretty harsh.

There is only fifteen minutes left before I can kick everyone out.

"Do not worry Mr. Crombie. Your secrets are safe with us" Port finally spoke but only after he downed everything in a small concealed flask. Oobleck quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and sported a deeply apologetic expression.

"Do not. **EVER**. Fucking call me that. I don't care if you are my teachers. You do not have that right to call me that." I swore at him very lowly as I balled my fists.

"Well, I suppose, we have overstayed our welcome. We'll be seeing you tomorrow in class. Goodnight, Coal. Goodnight, girls. Oh and Coal, he is coming tonight. Just thought you would like to know and close up early." Bartholomew quickly rushed Peter towards the door and out of the building.

The next few seconds were silent until I let out a deep sigh followed by a non child friendly word.

I walked around the counter and towards my table before tossing in my name pin into my bag. I took my board off the table and put my bag on it and flipped the chairs onto the table. Grabbing the beanie from my back pocket, I slowly put it on and re adjusted my glasses.

"Did Professor Port call you 'Crombie'? As in Coal Crombie?" I heard a voice speak quietly behind me in a hushed tone. Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was Ruby with one hand on her red scarf.

"I think you have the wrong person." I turned back to my bag and spoke lowly as I picked up my bag, slung it over one shoulder before putting it around the other.

"Cole Crombie?" This time it was Yang.

"Who's Cole Crombie?" Blake asked the sisters while I walked back into the back room and began to turn off the lights.

"He was a old friend back in signal but he left without telling anyone. He gave Ruby that scarf and she's had a crush on him ever since." Yang explained and got punched in the side by a flustered Ruby.

"S-Shut up! You liked him too!" Ruby complained and her face slowly began to redden.

"So he gave you those scarves? I just thought you two had poor fashion sense." Weiss indirectly insulted them which resulted in a simultaneous 'hey' from the sisters.

"He just left?" Blake asked them intrigued and Ruby shook her head.

"Cole just left one day without a word. That was the last time we saw him." Ruby explained to her and Yang lightly nudged her in the side.

"Until now." Yang tapped her again and pointed towards my general area.

I turned off the majority of the lights except for the main light which is turned off in the front of the store and made my way towards my board.

I just have to kick these girls out so I end the day.

"Stores closed. Please leave." I asked them nicely first before Yang stood in front of me and blocked my path.

"Not so fast. We have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." She put her hands on her hips and let out a mischievous grin. I could hear footsteps behind me and when I looked behind myself, the other three girls were behind me.

"I do mind, thank you. You've bugged me enough. The store is closed. Please leave." I repeated myself with slightly more force and tried to step past the blonde only to get a firm hand in the middle of my chest.

"Don't worry this is a quick one. We just need you to move your hair so we can see more of your eyebrows." She informed me and I gave her a confused look as I stepped back.

"You see... One of our friends left us when we were kids and he had a scar across his eyebrow so we think that you could fit the description." Ruby spoke behind me and freaked me out a little. They still remembered my scar.

While I was still in a full family, one night I couldn't sleep so I went to get a glass of water and was faced against a drunk mother. She started slurring and swearing at me like a madman until she hit me. Her ring had a small diamond on it and it slashed across my head, giving me that scar. I was still a kid and didn't know yet I still got punished.

"I don't have to do anything for you four. Please leave the store before I call the police." I threatened them but they didn't budge.

Small swears exited through my breath in a low tone. I want to keep my quiet life. I don't need people to know the old me and judge me of who I became.

I let out a sigh before stepping onto a table and around Yang towards my board. Quickly picking it up, I walked towards the front door and was faced in front of Ruby who was blocking the path this time. Dropping my board, I picked up the smaller girl with almost no trouble strangely and set her aside like a box of props before picking up my board and opening the door.

"This is your final warning. Leave or I'm going to lock you in here for the night." I opened the door for them before threatening them and Weiss scoffed at it.

"Do you know who I am? Who we are?" She spoke to me in a condescending tone.

I really hate it when people think they're better than others… They just become bigger egotistical assholes.

"Bunch of grade a assholes who are about to get locked in a store?" I sarcastically asked her and I could see a beet red anger slowly seep into the girls faces. They still didn't move.

Their choice…

"Alright. Have fun in there." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my key ring which held my house keys, mailbox key, store key, and the keys to the roof in Beacon High. I got to the store keys and started closing the door until the four girls bursted out in a fast panic.

"Smart choice." I commented their speed as I locked the door and put my keys back in my pocket. The four girls were now seriously pissed off at me. It was their fault though.

I put in both of my earbuds in and cycled through my music until I found a prefered song before putting it back in my pocket. I dropped my board on the ground and placed one foot on it.

"Ahem." One of the girls cleared their throat to maybe draw my attention but I chose to ignore it.

I was about to kick off to start my way home when I was forcibly grabbed by the shoulder of my hoodie. Once again I was interrupted by the blonde annoyance.

"You four are still here?" I took a single earbud out and stared pissed off at them.

"You're not leaving until we get what we want." She sneered through her gritted teeth. The starry moonlit sky was shining on us and I felt even more dreadful.

"Sorry hun, but the only thing people get from me is sarcasm and drinks." I jerked my shoulder and knocked her hand off which was a not entirely smart move on my part. Yang had grabbed me now with both hands forcibly and had a look more serious than when a kid accidentally cut her hair and Yang 'accidentally' broke his entire face.

"Wrong answer." Yang smiled evilly.

"Yaaaaaaaang…" I heard Ruby whined and making a pouting face which Yang ignored.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me?" I monotonously and stupidly asked before I received a punch to the gut. I didn't fall or move, I just stood there getting more annoyed.

"You done? Did that make you feel better? Did that make you a better person?" I mocked her with a sinister grin before I heard footsteps from behind me and the girls.

I looked over my shoulder and I could see my world stop before my eyes. It was Jackson, my brother standing before us wearing his Beacon attire. He was maybe a few inches shorter than me and had slick, combed brown hair with similar coloured eyes. He was apparently in the parking lot, getting out of his car as this debacle happened.

"Is there a problem here?" He stoically asked and Yang let go of me before stepping back to her friends.

I didn't close up in time.

"N-Not at all just some friendly exchanges…" I stuttered nervously while Jackson started to stare at me.

"Well, well isn't it the 'Beacon of Light'. That's what us teachers call you but I don't think we have talked before haven't we?" He told me with a faint smile and I could feel cold sweats run down my back.

If only he would know the things I would call him...

"We-um- only talked when I applied to Beacon but nothing else. If you were here to have a coffee, I'm sorry but I just closed the store for the night." I explained to him still incredibly nervous talking to him. I was trying to rush the conversation so I could just forget this whole thing happened.

I'm usually very insightful with my words but when I talked to Jackson, I just keep stuttering and I couldn't even keep straight eye contact with him. My voice was almost in a quivering state and I started to bite my lower lip whenever I was scared or anxious.

"Oh that is certainly a shame, I guess there is no exception for teachers?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"S-Sorry, Sir but I have school tomorrow and I have to get back into my daily routine." I told him before he let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Maybe next time I guess. Good night students." He said his goodbyes before entering his car and leaving in a hurry.

He's gone… For now.

As soon as his tail lights were out of sight, I groaned to myself and used one hand to push my hair up my forehead (It makes me feel better okay) before pulling out my beanie in my left pocket and putting it over my hair. I flipped my hood up and started longboarding home with my music to drown the world out.

But what I didn't notice that night. Was that the four girls were still standing by me and saw everything.


	3. I'm sorry

Alright so lets do this... This isn't a new chapter if that's what you were hoping... I'm sorry...

Happy RWBY Thursday.

So on February 1st, Monty Oum, the lead animator for RWBY sadly past away. I had originally found this out when I was in class and I googled his name before seeing that he has departed. It may not look like it, but Monty is still in every one of us.

I've been suffering with depression for a few years now and I managed to get by moderately without much struggles but on February 2nd when I had saw the news I almost lost it in class. I would watch RWBY to sort of 'escape' my depression and my life. On July 19th 2014, I was encouraged to write a story while I was in summer school as I was taking the bus and I chose it to be about RWBY. At first I was scared of being rejected or being hated but i was proved wrong. I had and still have joy in writing/typing and creating a new world that others could enjoy with me.

After the incident, I just stopped writing all together with just some short spurts of courage to pick up my pencil to keep writing (even now I'm struggling with this) and I felt 'disconnected' from the world. I never thought that someone who I saw as a hero or a inspiration would just be gone the next day. I think Monty wouldn't want that-the not writing part I mean. He would want us to keep going and keep enjoying the things that make us happy.

I always thought of Monty as a best friend/parental figure in my life and I always will. If you guys or gals are wondering about when the next chapters are coming up than hopefully this might cheer you up.

They'll be up soon.

Keep moving forward everyone, and I'll try too.

-Mquailias ._.

I'm also sorry I didn't post anything for a few months.


End file.
